1. Field
Embodiments relate to a pellicle frame, a pellicle, a lithography apparatus, and method of fabricating the pellicle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication of semiconductor devices may involve a lithography process in which a pellicle may be used to prevent external contamination.